Epithelial-mesenchymal interaction (EMI) is involved in the development of dental tissues. Odontogenesis or dentin formation is only initiated after ameloblasts provide signaling cues for odontoblasts, and vice versa. But EMI is rarely considered in the regeneration of dental tissues, especially in an approach that can be readily translated into ultimate clinical applications.
Dental restoration uses various synthetic compounds to replace all or parts of teeth (e.g. tooth fillings). Commonly used dental restoration materials, such as mercury amalgam and composite resins, are not always compatible with the human immune system and can be toxic. Substances that naturally occur during tooth formation, such as enamel, dentin, and cementum, are more immunologically compatible, but mass production is not currently feasible due to the small amounts of these substances generated in current systems.